Joe's Birthday Scavenger Hunt
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Peter finds out some exciting news and wants to surprise Joe for his birthday.  He sets up a scavender hunt.  What is this surprise?
1. The Phone Call

Disclaimer: I'm don't own Family Guy

* * *

><p>Act I<p>

Scene I

Joe's house

Cleveland, Quagmire and Peter are sitting around talking. Joe isn't home. He had to run out but he'll be back in a minute. Suddenly the phone rings. Peter picks it up.

"Swanson residence," Peter says

He listened for a few minutes.

"Uh-huh? Uh-huh? Uh-huh? Uh-huh? When will he be back? Uh-huh? Uh-huh? Uh-huh? Thank you"

Peter hungs up.

"Peter what's going on," Cleveland asked

"It's... well I picked up the phone and someone was on the phone and we talked and I hung up"

Joe got back before Quagmire or Cleveland could respond

"Hello everyone. I'm home"

"Oh hi Joe. That new TV you have you have is amazing"

"Thanks Peter"

"Just watching it makes me feel like I'm in Kevin- heaven"

Joe gives him a look

"Peter are you feeling okay"

"Sure"


	2. Clues?

Act I

Scene II

* * *

><p>Still Joe's house 3 days later<p>

Bonnie comes out with 3 week old Suzzie.

"She's so beautiful," Meg said

"Can I hold her," Stewie asked  
>(((AN: In this story Stewie is two and not so evile)))<p>

"Of course you can," Bonnie replied

"Here I'll help you buddy"

Peter pulled Stewie onto his lap and helps him hold Suzzie

"So Joe your birthday is coming up tomorrow." Peter said

"Yes it is"

"I have a birthday gift for you. Well it kind of complicated"

"Wow dad. I'm impressed you know such a big word," Meg said

"I read it in the word of the day calendar Meg."

"So what's this gift"

"It's a scavenger hunt. I've hidden clues around your house and around this town. Each clue leads to a numbered letter. Each letter leads to a word. Put the words together and you got your answer."

"Oh. Sounds like fun. I'm good at clues." Joe said

"I know you are. Here's your first clue"


	3. Not EXPECTING it

Act I

Scene III

Still Joe's house

Joe opens the envelope containing the first clue.

"When you wake up in the morning

Where do you go

Think like the hungry bird and you will know

EGGactly where the first clue is."

"Oh that's easy," Joe said, "The first letter must be in the egg carton"  
>Going into the kitchen they found the first letter. It was an <span>S<span>.

"Peter give me the next clue," Joe said.

Peter handed him the next clue.

"This is something you never will expect but you were once expecting. You will find the next clue in the place a woman goes when she's expecting."

Joe turned to Bonnie.

"Help me out here?"

Bonnie thought for a minute.

"Oh I know. The gynecologist's office"

"Right. Good answer Bonnie," Joe said  
>He looked at Peter.<p>

"Is it right?"

"Yeah it's right."  
>Dr. Hartman handed them the next letter. It was a <span>u<span>.

"Peter, Joe said, "Next clue"

"Oh by the way," Peter said, "The next clue will be a visual one"

"Okay," Joe replied.


	4. How Do You Know

Act I

Scene III

Outside of Dr. Hartman's office

Joe opens the envelope containing the next clue.

"It look like a picture of a grave," Joe said

"Peter what's going on," Lois asked  
>Peter whispered in her ear.<p>

"HE IS!"

"Yes Lois," Peter replied

"How do you know," Lois asked, "and why doesn't he know and why doesn't she know for that matter"

"Because," Peter said, "I was the one that got the phone call"

"And you didn't think to tell Joe and Bonnie!"

"They'll know soon enough," Peter said, "Besides this isn't something you tell them out of the blue like that"

"I found the letter," Bonnie said, "It's an R and here's the next clue"

Joe took the envelope and opened it up.

"When he was young he liked to play here  
>"When he was older he liked to sit and talk to girls here<br>"When he was a baby you may have gone here  
>"He may have liked the swings or the slide<br>"But you'll find the next clue tied to the old oak tree"  
>Bonnie knew the answer right away.<p>

"The park," she said

"Yes. But it's not the park in our town. It's 4 towns over where you used to live," Peter said

"Now how are we going to get there," Lois asked Peter

"Hop in," Joe said, "Meg you drive"


	5. The Final Clue and The Answer

Act I

Scene IV

In the car

"Really," Meg asked excitedly, "I can drive?"

"Yeah," Joe said, "You have your license after all"

Meg got behind the wheel of the car and within 45 minutes they were at their destination"

"Here's the clue,' Meg said, "I think I know what the surprise is. Is it," she asked her dad.

"Maybe," Peter said, "But yes. But don't tell. It's Joe's birthday gift after all"

"Okay dad I won't tell"

"That's my girl," Peter said

Joe opened the clue.

"First he wasn't

"Then he was

"His favorite past-time

"When he does what he does

"He sings within

"His favorite band

"You'll find the next clue

"In audio land"

"Okay," Joe said, "That was a weird way of telling us to go to audio land."

They found the next clue. It just read the answer. But it was scrambled up.

"Okay lets see. Ssueires Ssueires Nviek Visursur, Is that Greak or something?"

"I think the first two words are surprise and surprise," Bonnie said.

"Right so the 3rd word would be..."

"I don't know," Bonnie said thoughtfully

"If you reverse the word it spells Kevin," Megan said snapping her fingers. She and Kevin had dated and she knew the surprise as soon as Peter told her

"KEVIN SURVIVED," Joe exclaimed excited realizing what his friend was telling him.


End file.
